


Turn Me Upside Down and Inside Out

by InkSplatterM



Series: Sex Bomb [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sex Bomb by Tom Jones, The Sequel Nobody Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplatterM/pseuds/InkSplatterM
Summary: Yuuri's revenge for Viktor's old "Sex Bomb" exhibition routine.





	

Viktor wondered why he was on his back on the ice. Last thing he remembered was that Yuuri had skated by him and blown him a kiss. Obviously the force of which sent him on his back, because Yuuri Katsuki was too powerful, and Viktor loved every moment of it. Obviously. Had nothing to do with being a klutz. He was a five time European and world champion, and a gold medaling Olympian. He did not trip on the ice. Ever. 

He got up and brushed off the back of his trousers,  nodding without listening to Yakov yelling at him to pay attention. "I am, Yakov. There are just so many things to pay attention to."

"Don't give me lip, Vitya. You did well enough coaching Katsuki, but now, we have to get you back into competitive shape."

Yuuri and Viktor had settled into St. Petersburg. Too well, it seemed. Yuuri had quickly become friendly with the other skaters that Yakov coached. Especially Gregori, which made no sense. Viktor asked him about it, and had felt his heart shatter when Yuuri responded with “Why is it odd? I get along with you, don’t I?” The world did not know this, but Yuuri Katsuki was savage. That he was smiling as he said it made Viktor forgive him almost instantly after doing a dramatic flop right into his lap that turned into a kiss and cuddle. 

Almost as if responding to the direction of Viktor’s thoughts, Yuuri skated into view again. Both Viktor and Yakov turned their heads to half watch him as they continued to talk. 

Wait... was that?

Yuuri gyrated his hips in a move straight out of Viktor's “Sex Bomb” routine. 

Viktor was flat on the ice again. 

Yakov was laughing, doubled over the low wall of the skate rink,the only thing holding him up. "I never did like that program before now," he said between wheezes. Viktor decided that the ceiling was a great thing to look at, since he was seeing a lot of it, lately. 

The next day, a video of the Viktor Nikiforov tripping on thin air was posted to the yuri-plisetsky Instagram account. It went viral within minutes. The first comment was from otabek-altin: Your coach is scary when he laughs like that.


End file.
